


Take me home

by Flamme19



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki Has Issues, Tony Being Tony
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: Celé o začalo jednoduchou výzvou: "Vsadím se, že to nedokážeš!"





	1. Chapter 1

Tony si byl jistý, že dlouho už to rozhodně nemohl vydržet. Dny splývaly jeden do druhého, vše se podřizovalo tupé rutině – vstát, snažit se vymyslet další plán a pak se pokusit opravit tu zatracenou věc, která je do téhle brindy dostala. Tony nemohl ani popsat pocit sebekritiky, že se nechal od toho Ptačího mozku přemluvit, a sestrojil tak něco, co bylo od začátku odsouzeno k záhubě. Ale ne! Velký Tony Stark přeci dokáže vše, dokonce sestrojit vlastní verzi hvězdné brány, a to stylem ‚udělej si sám’. Zatracené hecování.

 

_„Vsadím se, že to nedokážeš!,“ zašklebil se Clint._

_Tony založil ruce na hrudi, odhodlaně hledící na černý nenápadný kufřík, který obsahoval Tesseract._

_Thor po naléhání Tonyho a Bruce svolil, že jim smí být Tesseract zapůjčen, pod jeho dohledem. A tak poslední týden Tony nedělal nic jiného, než že byl zavřený ve své laboratoří, a tu pekelnou kostku zkoumal. Objevy o čisté energii byly jistě zajímavé, ale Tonyho více lákal fakt, že ta věc mohla otevřít nějaký druh portálu. A tak se dostali sem – do sázky._

_„Je ti jasný, že jakmile to ten velký chlapík zjistí, tuhle hračku nám sebere?“_

_Clint jen mávl rukou._

_„Vědu nezastavíš! Není to snad tvoje heslo? Jen malou bránu! Neříkej, že jsi ten seriál nemiloval.“_

_„Ujížděl jsem na něm,“ zašklebil se Tony a s podivným vzrušením kufřík otevřel, jen tak, aby se tou krasavicí pokochal. „Možná by to šlo. Červí díra a tyhle blbosti... JARVIS se na to může podívat, že?“_

_„Jistě pane. Mám vytvořit simulace možných konstrukci?“_

_„Jdi na to, brachu! No, uvidíme, co tenhle mazlík dokáže.“_

Tony se v té zatracené věci montoval celý den. Kdyby byl ve věži, obklopen svou milovanou technikou, spravil by ten krám do pár hodin. Ale tady? V jeskyni? Poněkud děsivým způsobem se Tonymu vybavoval Afghánistán. Jen s tím rozdílem, že po něm nikdo nechtěl zbraň hromadného ničení, ale opravit jeho malou osobní hvězdnou bránu, a dostat je z téhle díry kamkoliv jinam. Už se Tony zmínil, jak taková věc šla špatně bez jeho vybavení? Tak ještě hůře to šlo v případě, že vám na krk celou dobu dýchá permanentně nasraný bůh _Jsem-Loki-kurva-všichni-klekněte_ , dvakrát denně vyhrožuje smrtí, a koná další přátelská gesta.

Tony si čím dál více uvědomoval fakt, že byla rána, kdy se modlil, aby Lokimu ruply nervy, a svou výhružku splnil. Byl tak unavený...

 

_„Tak to je ono? Není to trochu... Malý?,“ zeptal se Clint poněkud zklamaně, když hleděl na Tonyho výtvor._

_Šlo vlastně o kus elektroniky, do které Tony zasadil samotný Tesseract, a se kterým tak věc šla alespoň trochu ovládat. Podle simulací by správné množství uvolněné energie mělo způsobit otevření portálu. Na práci hotovou za jeden den to dle Tonyho nebyl až tak mizernej výsledek!_

_„Klídek, je to jen pro srandu. JARVIS udělal pár simulací, a pokud vše vyjde, otevře se portál, a pak uvidíme, co se stane.“_

_„A pak to povede?“_

_„Nemám páru,“ přiznal Tony s pokrčením rameny. „Není to zamýšlené pro vážné cestování, na to by to chtělo víc času. Ale můžeme tam hodit plechovku, a uvidíme!“_

_A tak to udělali. Tony celou tu věc spustil, a po pár sekundách napětí se kus od nich objevil portál, jakási namodralá mlhovina._

_„Je to stabilní?“_

_„Vše tomu nasvědčuje,“ ozval se JARVIS. „Úroveň energie portálu je na 80%.“_

_„To by mělo stačit,“ kývl Tony a vydal se blíž, v rukou stále svírající svůj vynález. „A teď to zkusíme vypnout. Připraven?“_

_„Jistě,“ pane.“_

_Tony provedl příslušnou operaci, očekávající, že portál zmizí. Ale nic se nestalo._

_„Hej, co se děje?,“ ozval se Clint zmateně._

_„Nevím, mělo to zmizet...“_

_„Úroveň energie začíná růst,“ ozval se JARVIS a Tony se rychle otočil k portálu, který se začal poněkud zvětšovat._

_„Sakra, odpoj to!“_

_„Bohužel, je to soběstačné. Úroveň energie 90%.“_

_„Do háje, Starku, vypni to!“_

_„A jak asi!“_

_„Úroveň energie 100%.“_

_Tony se snažil rychle něco vymyslet, ale než stačil dát dohromady jedinou myšlenku, z portálu vyšlehla vlna energie, Tonyho oslepil modrý záblesk. A pak už nic._

 

Ano, ať žijí blbé nápady. Tony by si nejradši omlátil hlavu o stěnu jeskyně, ale byl si téměř stoprocentně jistý, že pokud tu věc brzy neopraví, udělá to Loki za něj. Opravdu, Loki byl den ode dne nervóznější, snad jakoby očekával nějakou katastrofu. A všechen svůj vztek si vylil na Tonym.

Tony si s povzdechem promnul zápěstí, otlačená od pout, která hned po příchodu dostal. Bylo to vůbec nutné? Zdálo se, že na téhle zasraně studené planetě jsou jen oni dva. Tak kam by asi utíkal?! Loki jej alespoň nenechal umrznout, pokud by mu Tony chtěl přičíst nějaká ta plus. Ale od udržení Tonyho ‚chabé midgarské skořápky’, jak jej Loki s oblibou tituloval, od umrznutí, a nějaké té stravy, se už dál Loki se svou pohostinností nedostal.


	2. Chapter 2

To první, co si Tony uvědomil bylo, že s ním někdo velmi hrubě třese. Tony namáhavě otevřel oči, snažící se nemyslet na silnou bolest hlavy. Ovšem jen co se rozhlédl okolo, a spatřil Lokiho, jak nad ním klečí, Tony byl spolehlivě vzhůru. Druhé, co Tonyho bezpečně probudilo, byl fakt, že Loki v druhé ruce svíral jeho vynález. To nemohlo dopadnout dobře...

„Jak jsi k tomu Tesseractu přišel?!“

„Huh... Thor nám ho půjčil, na výzkum,“ přiznal Tony, odhodlaný neprovokovat boha víc, než bylo třeba. Konec konců, na to vyhození z okna si stále zatraceně dobře pamatoval.

„Takže jistě víš, jak znovu otevřít portál, který tě ke mně dostal, že?,“ zeptal se Loki s úsměvem, který Tonyho poněkud děsil.

A donutil se rozhlédnout. Tohle rozhodně nevypadalo jako jeho dílna. Pokud se nemýlil, celé to vypadalo jako jakési vězení. A protože byl Tony vždycky chytrý kluk, velmi rychle si domyslel, že jej ta zatracená věc donesla rovnou do Lokiho cely.

Prostě super!

„Já... Nejsem si jistý,“ zablekotal Tony a nejistě se posadil. „Je to celé...“

„To nebyla žádost, Starku. Tvůj příchod spustil poplach, a do dvou minut jsou tu stráže. Takže buď svůj vynález zprovozni, a dostaň nás odsud, nebo tě zabiju.“

Tony měl obvykle nezdravou posedlost vysmívat se lidem, kteří mu hrozili smrtí. Ale po tom, co Loki rozboural půlku New Yorku, držel Tony svou pusu na velmi pevný zámek. Beze slova vzal tu proklatou věc, a upínající své prosby ke všemu, co by mu nyní mohlo pomoci, vytvořil další portál. Pokud se o tom prvním dalo říct, že byl nestabilní, tento byl pár sekund před zhroucením. Celý portál se podivně chvěl, vycházely z něj lehké vlny energie. Ale zdálo se, že Loki i takovou věc považoval za lepší, než zůstat ve vězení. Bezohledně popadl Tonyho za zápěstí, vytáhl na nohy a oba je dostal rovnou do portálu. Tony neměl čas ani nic říct, než jej opět pohltila tma.

Zkurvené pondělky.

 

No, a tak se objevili tady, na Yotie-heimu, nebo jak tomu ten šílenec říkal. Tonymu to bylo popravdě víte kde, jak se tohle místo jmenovalo. Jeho jediná snaha se upínala k tomu, aby se odsud dostal, a nejlépe živý. Ovšem to by se věci nesměly zkomplikovat, přesně ve stylu Tonyho Starka!

 

Jen co Tony otevřel oči, bylo mu jasné několik věcí. Zaprvé, byla mu zatracená zima. Zadruhé, Loki nebyl nikde vidět. Za třetí, měl spoutané ruce. A za čtvrté, jeho krásná kapesní hvězdná brána ležela vedle něj, rozbitá na více kousků, než kolik chtěl Tony vidět.

„Oprav to.“

Tony pomalu otočil hlavu za sebe, spatřující tak Lokiho, který i přes Tonyho zamlžený zrak působil přímo královsky nasraným dojmem. Tony by čekal trochu více nadšení od někoho, kdo se právě dostal z vězení, kde měl hnít po zbytek svý ubohý existence.

„Co prosím?“

„Oprav to. Hned.“

Tony se koutkem oka podíval na ty zbytek jeho tolik prokletého vynálezu, a hystericky se rozesmál.

„A jak? Je to na padrť! Myslíš, že si z prdele vytáhnu šroubovák, udělám čáry máry, a spravím to? Jsem Stark, ne Houdini!“

A tak dostal Tony svou první ránu.

 

„Tak?“

„Má cenu ti to opakovat?,“ povzdechl si Tony znaveně. „Nemám tu vybavení, nic. Může to trvat další týden, ale klidně i měsíc...“

„Snažíš se mě podvést?,“ zamračil se Loki.

„Oh jistě! Lžu ti, abych to za tvejma zádama zázračně opravil, a utekl! Proboha, mysli!“

„Dávej si pozor na to, jak se mnou mluvíš!“

„Nebo co? Zabiješ mě! To tu věc pak neopravím určitě.“

„Nezabiju,“ zašklebil se Loki. „Ale můžu ti začít lámat kosti v noze. Jednu za každý den, dokud to neopravíš. Nohy přeci nepotřebuješ.“

Tony zůstal ohromeně zírat do Lokiho tváře, horečné uvažující, co s tím chlapem bylo tak v prdeli, aby takhle jednal. Lámat nohy? Opravdu? Kde byli? V nějakým podělaným středověku!

„Co se ti stalo?! Myslíš, že je to nějaká motivace? Nezkoušel jsi se jednou chovat trochu normálně?,“ vyprskl Tony, docela lhostejný k trestu, který ho za tenhle proslov čeká. „Jsme tu jen my dva, na celý podělaný planetě! Není tu nikdo, před kým by sis musel udržovat tuhle image násilnickýho bastarda, aby sis získal pochybný respekt okolí. Opravdu bych ocenil, kdybys se mnou přestal jednat jako s nějakým zajatcem, toho jsem si užil už dost. Myslíš, že se odsud nechci dostat?! Ale tvý kecy o mučení a smrti tomu moc nepomáhají!“

Navzdory tomu, co Tony očekával, nepřišla žádná rána. Loki na něj dlouhou chvíli zíral, než se s podivně netypickým vyčerpaným zamračením sesunul na zem vedle malého ohniště. Vypadal zoufale, a to byl ten první okamžik, kdy Tonyho napadlo, že Loki je na tom zřejmě stejně uboze, jako on.

 

To ráno Tonyho probudila nečekaná věc – zima. V jeskyni bylo jako v zatracený ledničce, pohled na vyhaslé ohniště moc vysvětlení nedával. Co pochopil z Lokiho chvástání, byl to magický oheň. Takže proč vyhasnul?

„Ehm... Loki?“

Tony se rozhlédl v šeru okolo sebe, ale vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že byl v jeskyni sám. Přirozeně jej napadlo to jediné – jít se podívat ven. Ovšem předchozí zkušenosti s cestou mimo jeskyni, kdy si Loki jeho zdravotní procházku spletl z nepochopitelných důvodů s útěkem (protože kdo by od toho sympaťáka utíkal, že), měl poněkud stále bolavou čelist. Ale Loki nikde nebyl. Že by objevil způsob, jak se z týhle díry dostat, a Tonyho tu nechal svýmu osudu? Tony by se tomu zrovna nedivil, i když doufal v lepší osud, než umrznout na planetě, jejíž název ani nedokázal vyslovit.

Nakonec však zvědavost zvítězila a Tony se pomalu odvážil k ústí jeskyně. Sníh byl všude, Tony si okolo sebe přitáhl tenkou mikinu, snažící se odhalit nějaké stopy po jeho vězniteli. Stačilo pár kroků, zezadu jej popadla ruka, a nelítostně strhla zpátky.

„Zase utíkáš?“

Tony se vyškrábal ze země, kam tak elegantně upadl, a protáhl si natlučená záda.

„Ano, protože moje šance na přežití jsou tak zatraceně vysoký. Popravdě, stýskalo se mi po tvý krásný tvářičce, a po tom hezkém zeleném ohýnku, co umíš udělat. Nechci znít jako nevděčnej vězeň, ale mé ubohé midgarské tělo už té zimy moc nesnese.“

„Běž zpátky,“ odvětil Loki, ignorující celý Tonyho proslov, a sám zamířil dovnitř.

Sotva se stačil Tony posadil na své místo, v ohořelých troskách polen opět zažehl ten zelený plamen, a Tony se automaticky přisunul blíž. Pak si však všiml faktu, že Loki nezaujal svou obvyklou roli dozorce, ba naopak. Doslova se sesunul na zem, opřel si hlavu dozadu a viditelně vyčerpaný mělce dýchal. Tony nebyl odborník na mezigalaktické rasy, ale poznal silné vyčerpání, když jej viděl. Co ale Lokiho tak unavovalo? Oheň? Sám Thor hovořil o tom, že takovéhle věci nebyly pro jeho bratra problém již v nízkém věku. Tak proč tady? Nebo tu snad byly i jiné čáry máry, které Loki bez Tonyho vědomí dělal?

 

Tony se rozhodl, že si svůj zbytek ubohého rozumu zachrání tím, že bude pozorovat Lokiho. Ono tajemství ohledně magie mu nedávalo spát. Tony byl odjakživa zvyklý na věci, co se daly nějak změřit, nebo zaznamenat. Takže fakt, že mu každým dalším dnem Loki skoro umíral před očima, jej štval. Ne že by mu na něm zase tak záleželo, konec konců to okno, ale i tak tu nemusel být s mrtvolou, sám, někde ve vesmíru.


End file.
